Word Vomit
by Romula Linders
Summary: One night at a club Adam accidentally lets his mouth run away with him...oops...


**Word Vomit**

Pairing: Rocky/Adam

Show: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

A/N: Just taking a break from Carry On Wayward Son until I watch Once A Ranger a couple of times to make sure I get what's going on well enough to write it. And this little thing popped into my head Hope you enjoy! And yes the title comes from Mean Girls. Cause it sorta suits our boys

**--MMPR—**

The DJ was on fire, the lights were bold and colorful, and he had not been allowed to sit a dance out. If Kat or Tanya weren't claiming him for a dance, there were plenty of other girls who would.

Adam Park should have been having the time of his life, but he was miserable.

He sat down at the table he and his five best friends had reserved and politely declined an offer to dance from an _extremely _attractive brunette and the subsequent girls that followed. He had had enough of pretending that he was okay and just wanted a few moments of peace and quiet.

Kat was the first to notice Adam sitting morosely at their table, staring out at the dance floor and occasionally declining offers to dance. She turned Tommy so that he could see.

"Look at Adam," she said, her voice laced with concern.

Tommy sighed resolutely. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know that if one of her friends was upset, she wouldn't be able to relax.

He smiled tenderly at her, dropped a quick kiss on her head and gently pushed her in Adam's direction.

"Go talk to him. Make sure he's okay."

The look she gave him made him feel as though he'd given her the greatest gift in the world. He felt himself blush and went to the bar to get a drink.

Meanwhile, someone else had noticed Adam as well…

Rocky had just finished a fast paced dance with Tanya and was slightly out of breath. She looked at him and grinned. "Boy, where did you learn to dance like that?"

He grinned back. "I'm Hispanic. It's in the blood."

"I'll say."

He laughed and was heading towards their table when he noticed Adam already there. Rocky could tell by the way his shoulders were slumped that his best friend was upset. His brow furrowed in concern, he hurried just a little more than had it been anyone else.

Adam however, wasn't noticing much of anything until a flash of metallic blue caught his eye directly in front of him.

"What's going on Adam?" Rocky asked, sliding into the booth next to him. It was all Adam could do not to scoot away.

_Way too close. _

"I'm fine man. Just a little worn out."

Rocky wasn't buying it. "Yeah right. What's bugging you?"

_You are. Just leave me alone please. Before I do something I regret._

"It's cool. I'm just tired. I've been dancing for two hours straight with hardly any breaks in between." He knew his cool tone was hurting Rocky. He could tell by the slight pout the older boy was giving him.

_Go away…_

Of course Rocky didn't go away. Adam doubted he would even if he had voiced the thought out loud. At least not without knowing why his best friend wanted him to go.

Kat had just about reached Adam when she saw Rocky beat her to it. When Adam noticed Rocky, he brightened just enough for her to see before a mixed look of fear and nonchalance crossed over his face. With a small smirk she turned around and went to find her boyfriend. She had a feeling Adam was in perfect hands.

Rocky was growing more frustrated by the second. Adam had been acting off for weeks now and he had been hoping that a night out dancing would fix whatever it was that was clearly bothering Adam.

"Adam, you've been acting weird for weeks, now will you _please_ tell me what the hell is up? Seriously dude you have about three seconds before I'm going back to dancing."

_What do you want me to say? That I realized not too long ago that you were the love of my life? And it's especially bothering me because I have never in my life been attracted to guys. And I'm still not. But you…you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life._

He didn't realize he had spoken his thoughts out loud until he saw the slack jawed expression on Rocky's face. He had never wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die so badly in his life. He had just ruined years of friendship in a single, thoughtless outburst. Desperation fueled his next words.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry Rock. I—I just let my mouth run away with me and I'm sorry and I know you don't think of me like that and I just—"

He couldn't talk any longer. Because a pair of the warmest, fullest, softest lips he had ever felt were kissing him quite thoroughly and it suddenly dawned on him that it was _Rocky_ who was kissing him. It was _Rocky's_ strong fingers that he felt tangling in his dark brown curls. Elation surged through him, and he surrendered to Rocky's kiss happily.

When Rocky finally pulled away, he looked down at Adam to see the younger boy's eyes shut and his lips kiss swollen and his hair, which had been neatly styled before, looked sexily touseled from where he had run his fingers through it.

Rocky hadn't thought he would find himself in this position. He didn't find guys attractive in the least. Never had. But on some level Adam, with his dark, almond shaped eyes, Adam, with his ivory skin, Adam with his high cheekbones, Adam with his dark curls, had always been the exception. And as he listened to his best friend unknowingly blurt out his feelings something had shifted and clicked inside Rocky. He loved Adam. More than anything in the world. And even though he had never thought about it before, it had been so easy to lean in and kiss him, and in doing so confirming something that felt like a long ago pact.

Adam opened his eyes to find Rocky looking at him with an amused expression. He felt himself blush.

"What?"

Rocky grinned. "Nothing. Come on Frog Boy. Let's go dance." He started pull Adam from the booth when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Rock? Are we…" he trailed off.

"Together?" Rocky finished for him. He grinned. "We've always been together."

Adam bit his lip, unsure of why Rocky was joking.

Seeing the look, Rocky pulled the smaller boy close, leaned down so that his mouth was level with Adam's ear and said in a voice that sent chills up Adam's spine: "You are the love of _my _life Adam. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner." He pulled away to notice the tell tale shine of tears in Adam's eyes. Using his thumbs he wiped them away and tugged Adam in the direction of the dance floor eager to get nice and close to him. Suddenly the definition of fun took on a whole other meaning.

Kat, Tanya and Tommy watched the exchange with a mixture of shock (from Tommy) and big satisfied Cheshire cat grins (from Kat and Tanya).

"Well," Kat said in amusement, "I guess we can safely say that whatever was bothering Adam is completely taken care of."

"That's the understatement of the year." Tommy muttered.

"I don't know how any of us didn't get it sooner." Tanya said, with a shake of her head.

"Come on you guys, leave them be." Kat admonished, although the other two could tell she really wanted to watch the two boys more.

"Right. I'm sure we'll see a lot more interesting things before this night is through." Tanya grinned.

With a last look at the two boys who were now dancing so close it was almost as though they were one person, the three friends went off together, two of them vowing to get all the details, and one still trying to figure out how he didn't notice anything sooner.

**--MMPR—**

Okay…my first PR oneshot! crowd cheers Well I'm thinking sequel but I don't know…This really was just something that kept popping around in my head so I didn't have much of a choice but to write it. Still working through Carry on Way ward Son. That one is a doozy of a story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
